Fallin' For You
by SickMuse96
Summary: Amy's falling for Ian... but she's afraid to tell him. Songfic to Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat


**Here's my second fanfic and my second songfic. It's a bit cheesy in my opinion. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat**

It was one year since Amy and Dan won the hunt. Everything was going great. All the Cahills were friends. Everyone was happy. Jonah was still Jonah. The Starlings were still preppy. Alistair had gotten revenge on Bae. The Holts were still strong. The Man in Black murdered Isabel and Vikram. (Ian was secretly happy about this, although he has never told Natalie this.) Ian decided that he and Natalie should move to Boston. (Natalie had no say in this decision.) And Amy and Dan? Amy and Dan still live in Boston. They no longer live with their Aunt Beatrix. She was sent to a retirement home. Since Amy and Dan lived so close to Ian and Natalie, they bonded over the course of a few months and became friends. But Amy wanted her and Ian to be more than friends.

**I don't know but**

**I think I maybe**

**Fallin' for you**

**Dropping so quickly**

**Maybe I should**

**Keep this to myself**

**Waiting 'til I**

**Know you better**

Amy sat in her room. She felt that there was an indescribable bond between her and Ian. They had become really good friends over the course of just two months. Amy still didn't know Ian like she knew Dan. She didn't know if Ian had the same feelings for her as she had feelings for him. "I will tell him", Amy said to herself as she plucked petals off a flower. "I won't tell him." As she said the words "I won't tell him", she plucked the last petal off. She sighed. "I'll tell him one day," she said.

**I am trying**

**Not to tell you**

**But I want to**

**I'm scared of what you'll say**

**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling**

**But I'm tired of**

**Holding this inside my head**

Amy went outside her house to find Ian sitting on the steps.

"Oh, hey Ian!" Amy said when she saw him.

"Hello Amy. Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Amy said when she was actually thinking, "You're beautiful."

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"I'd love to," Amy replied. The whole time, Amy was trying not to tell Ian that she's in love with him. She was getting a little tired of always trying to hold back her feelings for Ian.

**I've been spending all my time**

**Just thinking about ya**

**I don't know what to **

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I've been waiting all my life**

**And now I found ya**

**I don't know what to do **

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I'm fallin' for you**

As Amy and Ian were walking through the Emerald Necklace **(A/N: I looked up parks in Boston and it said that the Emerald Necklace is a string of parks in Boston, in case you were wondering.)**, Ian kept talking about the history of Boston and telling Amy how much he loves New England.

"Boston is so beautiful. I love New England so much more than England! Why did I always think America was a horrible place?"

Amy smiled. She loved Ian's perfect accent. She loved Ian's perfect hair. She loved Ian's perfect face. She thought everything about Ian was perfect.

"Amy?"

"Oh. Yeah, Boston is pretty awesome."

Ian laughed his perfect laugh and smiled his perfect smile.

"I think I'm falling for you," Amy thought to herself.

**As I'm standing here**

**And you hold my hand**

**Pull me towards you**

**And we start to dance**

**All around us**

**I see nobody**

**Here in silence**

**It's just you and me**

Ian went to throw out his can of pop in the recycling can. Amy stood there smiling, listening to the street performers. Ian snuck up from behind her, took her hand and started to dance. Recovering quickly from the surprise, Amy smiled and started to dance with him. All Amy could see was Ian. She was so happy she couldn't hear anything. She didn't notice all the children shouting, "Look mommy! People are dancing!" All Amy knew was that she and Ian were dancing in a park.

**I'm trying**

**Not to tell you**

**But I want to**

**I'm scared of what you'll say**

**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling**

**But I'm tired of**

**Holding this inside my head**

As the two danced, Amy kept trying to hide her feelings but it was becoming harder and harder, as Ian twirled her around. Amy never wanted this to end.

**I've been spending all my time**

**Just thinking about ya**

**I don't know what to **

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I've been waiting all my life**

**And now I found ya**

**I don't know what to **

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I'm fallin' for you**

After they finished dancing, Amy and Ian decided to sit on the grass.

"Hey, Amy, do you want a popsicle?"

"Sure," Amy smiled. Ian was so kind and generous.

Ian left Amy to go to the ice cream cart. She took a flower out from the ground. "I will tell him," she said. "I won't tell him." As she said the words, "I will tell him" she plucked off the last petal. Amy smiled.

**Oh I just can't take it**

**My heart is racing**

**The emotions keep spilling out**

Ian ran up to Amy. "I got your popsicle!"

He passed the sweet treat to Amy and then started to eat his own.

After the two finished Amy said, "I have something to tell you."

**I've been spending all my time**

**Just thinking about ya**

**I don't know what to **

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I've been waiting all my life**

**and now I found ya**

**I don't know what to do**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I'm fallin' for you**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

Ian smiled. "Oh really? I was going to tell you something too."

**I can't stop thinking about it**

**I want you all around me**

**And now I just can't hide it**

**I think I'm fallin' for you **

"I think I've fallen for you, Ian Kabra."

"And I think I've fallen for you, Amy Cahill."

**I'm fallin' for you**

Ian gently caressed Amy's face and pulled her in for a kiss.

**Ooohhh**

**Oh no no**

**Oooooohhh**

**Oh I'm fallin' for you**

**Thanks for reading! :D :D :D**


End file.
